Problem: Convert $\dfrac{60}{13}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $60 \div 13 = {4}\ \text{ R } {8}$ So the improper fraction has $4$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${4} \times \dfrac{13}{13} = {\dfrac{52}{13}}$ This quotient $4$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $8$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{8}}{13}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${4}\ {\dfrac{8}{13}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{52}{13}} + {\dfrac{8}{13}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{60}{13}$.